Jurassic Park: Extiction
by Seifer Reilly
Summary: My first fan fic. Please RR. I hope you like this story, cause this time... its war


Chapter 1: Breakthrough Pale (ancient)+ Onta (existing things)+ ologist (one who studies) A paleontologists studies the existing remains of ancient living things.  
  
"Spinosaurus Egyptigus" A 43 yr old man in khaki shorts, blue shirt and an orange baseball cap said. He always wears a hat to the thought that he felt he was bald. "You sure? It looks like an Aligator-saurus to me." Another man said. This man looked like he was around his 27's and was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. This man was not familiar to the newfound dinosaur. Both were staring at a fossil skeleton in the middle of Costa Rica. Both were also paleontologists; although, the one in jeans was just beginning his career while the other man was teaching him to extract extinct dinosaurs from the soil. "There is no such thing as Aligator-saurus." The teacher told. The student dusted off the fossil. The teacher began to kneel in front of the fossil glaring at the extinct dinosaurs teeth. "Look at the teeth, they're perfect. look at the curves." The teacher began to rub the teeth with the tip of his fingers. The student turned to see what the teacher was talking about. "Maybe it went to a dentist-saurus." The student joked. The teacher was not amused and didn't respond to the feeble joke. The student slowly turned back to his digging.  
  
A few minutes later, the teacher stood up and turned toward the student. "Michael," the teacher began, "I'm not here to joke around or play. I'm here to teach you how to be a excitable paleontologists." The student, Michael nodded slowly. He stood up right beside the teacher. "Don't worry Doc, I'm putting all my effort into this." Michael said. The teacher responded by nodding. "Good," The teacher turned back to the captivated relic, "I can't recall that this dinosaur is near-sighted." "Near-sighted? What do you mean Doc?" Michael questioned. "Well." the teacher began, "the tyrannosaurus are known to be the king of all the dinosaurs-" "Not anymore." Michael interrupted. "Let me finish," the teacher continued, "even though the tyrannosaurus are huge, they have some sort of defect. They're near-sighted. This meaning they can't see anything that doesn't move. The thing is that they're nervous systems are adapted to motion only. They wont be able to see you if you stand still." "Wow that's terrible." "Why is it terrible?" the teacher asked. "'Cause if the T-Rex wanted to eat something that they killed, they wont be able to see it." Michael said. "No, no, no. They will be able to see the prey they killed because it moved in the first place, hence, the prey becomes visible even if it lays still."  
  
"I see." Michael unstated. "The question is. are the Spinosaurus near-sighted?" The teacher inquired. "I'm not sure." Michael replied. The teacher sighed and both of them continued they're pale ontological investigation.  
  
Dr. Thomas Conroy, also known as Doc to his pupil, Michael Henderson, has just uncovered a dinosaur fossil. It hasn't been long after the last time he dug up a dinosaur fossil. These were the occurrences that made Doc really eminent and respected; he even topped Alan Grant in the charts. Everyone who is familiar with paleontology will know Doc. Now, Michael begins his career under the respectful paleontologists wing.  
  
~Meanwhile~ "Ok give me the names." A 36 yr old man said, biting one of the sides of his reading glasses while sitting on a meeting table, although, there were only two people sitting in the table. Across from him was a man who looked like an officer from the marines. He had a flat top haircut, and a scar running down his left eye. In front of this soldier was a folder. Filled with papers soon to be exposed. "Well," the soldier began; as he flipped open the folder to reveal a picture of a man and a profile of him, "Dr. Alan Grant. I was able to contact this fellow although he wasn't cooperative and refused the offer." "May I ask why?" the other man said. "Reasons are unknown." The soldier replied. "Very well, Detrick. Whose next?" The man inquired. Detrick, the soldier nodded and turned the page from the folder. The next page revealed a woman.  
  
"We got an Ellie Sattler. She too refused our offer." "Next!" The man shot back quickly not wanting to hear the response nor reason. Surprised from this response Detrick glared at the man. The man still chewed on his glasses. Detrick looked back down and browsed the folder and slightly turned the page. "Ian Malcolm," Detrick informed. The man's head slowly turned toward Detrick curiously about the man, Detrick said, "We never got a chance to contact him." "Why not!?" The man shot back. Detrick once again glanced at the man. "There is no "why not". I never had a chance to contact him." He told. The man slowly turned his head away. "Next." the man told. Once again Detrick flipped the page. "The list goes on; Sarah Harding, Billy Brennan, Richard Levine, etc. They all refused." Detrick told. He then closed the book waiting to see what the man's reaction would be. The man solemnly nodded, not showing any sign of anger. "May I see the profiles?" The man asked. He extended his hand toward Detrick and waited to get hold of the profile. Detrick glanced at the profiles and slightly picked up them up and handed to the man. The man held the folder and flipped through the pages. Detrick was waiting patiently in his seat not saying a word. The man was continuing to read the profiles of all the personas. Then he stood up. He slowly closed the profile and took a glimpse at Detrick. Unexpectedly, the man furiously threw the profiles away from his hands as he saw them smack at the wall not to far from him. He then rested his hands on the table irately looking at Detrick. "We need a damn person who's been in the damn island!" The man told wrathfully. Detrick was expecting that. He glared at the man fearless. His anger wasn't affecting him., for he was a special swat team sergeant, and he was use to this kind of rage. "I did my job, Malone, and that's that." Detrick said. Malone continued to glare extremely angrily at Detrick, his arms pressed against the table. Malone knew he was outmatched if he went head to head, fist to fist against Detrick. But, Malone had something the soldier didn't, and that's what makes him more powerful then the opposing man. His hands slowly lifted from the platform as he continued to stare in to the officer's eyes. "But," Detrick began, "will it be possible to bring a paleontologists familiar to what were dealing with." Malone's eyes widened and Detrick knew that he had a remarkable breakthrough of an idea. "Do you have anyone in mind?" Detrick asked Malone. "As a matter of fact, I do." 


End file.
